


Blinking In The Starlight

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: A moment of clarity sends his world into chaos, but maybe this is exactly what George needed.
Relationships: george weasley x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Blinking In The Starlight

The autumn air held a chill as he attempted to pull his hat down over his ear, while still carrying the extra firewood, not an easy feat. The leaves crunched and crinkled beneath his feet with every step, and George was glad he’d come home for this. It was a tradition he’d missed, partly because he had found it hard to be around Fred and Angelina, feeling like the third wheel, and partly because he had genuinely been busy the past year. True, he had spent the evening in the office at the back of the shop with an ache in his chest, feeling he was missing out, but the new products needed to be finalised and he had no desire to be surrounded by happy couples. That was last year though, this year he had made an effort to pull himself out of his ever-present sadness and join in the festivities. 

Placing the wood in the pile, he looked up and gave his father a smile. “Anything else?” He had taken up the role of ‘chief assistant’ to distract himself. Bill and Fleur were busy changing nappies and trying to instil some sort of safety measures into the children, Harry and Ginny were in the kitchen helping Molly, Hermione was playfully teasing Ron as they set up the marshmallows for later, Fred and Angelina were creating a playlist for the evening before others showed up. Everywhere he looked, he saw happy couples. Subconsciously, he tugged at his hat again, pulling the wool down over his missing ear.

“Did you bring the fireworks?” Arthur asked kindly, patting his son on his shoulder. “I got these muggle things, they call them ‘sparklers’! Hermione says they can be fun.”

“The fireworks are over by the fence. Didn’t want them too close to the bonfire again.” George chuckled as he remembered the disaster of a few years ago.

“Then I think we’re all set. Just got to light the thing.” Taking out his wand, Arthur set a spark at the base of the pile of wood, igniting it perfectly. The yellow and orange flames lapping at the dry wood, lighting up the evening sky and warming the air. Taking a step back to admire their handiwork, Arthur and George stood in a companionable silence for a moment. “The first time I realised I was in love with your mother was in front of a fire like this.” Arthur hummed, his eyes misty with memories. 

“And that’s my cue to head anywhere else.” George gave his father a soft smile before wandering off, looking for his next distraction. 

It wasn’t that he resented his sibling’s happiness, far from it, perhaps he just envied it. Even Percy had someone, although they wouldn’t be in attendance this evening. Occasionally he would write to Charlie, whose love for his dragons far outweighed any interest in any human relationship, but George couldn’t help feeling he was becoming an outsider in his own family. As the years passed, he felt as if he was watching from a distance, so close but not included. He had always assumed he would have found someone before Fred. His twin flitted from girl to girl, flirting and having fun. George hadn’t been prepared for him to make a real connection. That had been George’s dream, to find someone to share his life with. Someone who would see him for all that he is, not the things he lacked. Someone who wouldn’t compare him to his twin and find him lacking. 

The party was well underway, the burrow practically teeming with activity, bursting at the seams. Hands in his pockets, George wandered over towards the bonfire, only to be stopped by Angelina. “Hey! We’ve been looking for you!” She laughed, almost breathless as Fred jogged over. 

“Come on, fireworks time. Dad needs us.” His brother beamed, casually wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. 

“Okay, okay. Great reveal time? Let’s do it.” George grinned, Fred’s excitement was contagious. 

“I’ll leave you boys to it. I have no desire to get my eyebrows singed off.” Angelina chuckled, placing a kiss to Fred’s cheek before heading through the crowd.

“She really is something else.” Fred sighed, a goofy grin on his face. 

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, lover boy.” George teased, glancing over in the direction Angelina had just headed, his eyes landing on a familiar face that made him pause mid step. 

He hadn’t seen you since the battle at Hogwarts, but he would have recognised you anywhere. The firelight danced over your features and he watched you turn to Angelina with a bright smile, embracing her. Closing your eyes, yellow and orange hues painted your eyelids, and you looked so happy. A happiness that seemed to warm him more than the fire.

“Georgie!” Fred’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and reluctantly, he turned to his brother. “Come on then.”

The sky lit up with a myriad of colour, each explosion more impressive than the last, but George’s attention wasn’t on the pyrotechnical display. His eyes had been drawn back across the fire, the delight in your eyes sending his heart fluttering. Blinking in the firelight, through the smoke, he felt as if everything was so much clearer. The fire warmer, the fireworks brighter, the world simply better. His admiration did not go unnoticed. Angelina glanced across at her boyfriend and caught the expression on George’s face, following his gaze and smiling to herself as she realised he had finally noticed you. There had been so many nights in your dorm where you had lamented your inability to be seen by the younger twin, and now it appeared he was unable to take his eyes off you. 

The last of the fireworks ascended into the night sky with a scream, bursting into the image of a bright, golden dragon which stalked the darkness before spiralling around the Burrow and finally exploding, sending beautiful crimson and golden sparks towards the earth. A round of applause, muted by the woollen gloves people were wearing to stave off the chill, sounded and slowly, people went back to milling around, conversations starting up again. This was it. This was his chance. Nervously, George found his feet automatically taking him in your direction. 

Standing off to your left, he shuffled his feet, waiting for an opening in your conversation to make his presence known. He was so focused on you that he didn’t realise Ron was sneaking up behind him. Too late, his hat shifted, leaving his head cold, and turning round he spotted Ron gleefully sprinting away, holding his trophy aloft. “Bloody git.” George growled.

“George? George Weasley?” Your voice sounded like a long-forgotten melody and he half turned towards you. “It is you!” The smile you gave him set his skin tingling and he found the corners of his lips quirking up despite his irritation at his brother, and his fear of you seeing him without the protection of his hat. 

“Hi.” He managed to say, his mouth going dry. Had it always been this warm? Was it the fire or was it having your attention so intently focused on him? Bringing his hand up, he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling all kinds of awkward. 

“Hi. Was that Ron?”

“Yeah, the little shit stole my hat.” He shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“Well, we can’t have him getting away with that.” Before he could say anything, you had removed your own hat and moved to stand directly in front of him, reaching up and placing the large woolly hat on his head, pulling it down a little. “If you’re going to go off chasing him, you have to keep warm. Just think yourself lucky it isn’t bright pink.”

“Th-thanks.” He stuttered, automatically reaching up to tug the hat a little further over his injury. 

“It kinda suits you. Maybe we should do a swap.” You held his gaze, seemingly ignorant of his missing ear, or unphased. “You need to go chase him right now or have you got a little time to catch up? Angelina is off with Fred so I’m kinda all alone, again.” You rolled your eyes playfully and George couldn’t help but think you were the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. 

“I have all the time in the world to get Ronald back for that little stunt. Want to toast some marshmallows?” He looked at you hopefully, needing something to concentrate on otherwise he would spend the entire time staring at you like a crazy person.

“That sounds like a plan.” You agreed, slipping your gloved hand into his and it felt as if the world had shifted beneath his feet. Everything span around him for a moment, and he gripped your hand a little tighter, interlacing your fingers. All at once, everything was so different, now that he was here with you.


End file.
